Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki
là single của μ’s và cũng là nhạc opening cho Love Live! School idol project Season 2, từ Tập 2. Được phát hành vào 23 tháng 4, 2014 với cả CD và DVD. Nó cũng nằm trong album µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Kurosu Katsuhiko. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14220)' 'CD/DVD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa... Yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yuuki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete yukou Tsuyoi tsuyoi negaigoto ga Bokutachi o michibiite kureta Tsugi wa zettai yuzurenai yo Nokosareta jikan o nigirishimete Tada no omoide sore dake ja iyada yo Seiippai chikara no kagiri hashirunda (Chance for me! Chance for you!) Saa... Yume o dakishimetara ue o muite Kimi no sekai ga ookiku kawaru yo Saa... Yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yuuki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete yukou Atsui atsui kitai no naka de Bokutachi wa yorokobi o utaou Onaji omoi kanjite mite yo Kagirareta jikan o tanoshimou yo Mou tomerarenai jounetsu no kachi da ne Kuyamu yori hashiri tsudzukeyou Fui ni mita sora konnani mo aoi yo Daijoubu akiramenaide hashirunda (Dance with me! Dance with you!) Sou... Ano hi yume mita no wa minna no egao Kimi no egao sa dakara waratte yo Sou... Ano hi onaji yume o egaitanda Kagayaku (hitomi wa) ashita o shinji teta (Hi! Hi! Saigomade kakenukeru yo! ) Saa... Yume o dakishimetara ue o muite Kimi no sekai ga ookiku kawaru yo Saa... Yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yuuki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete yukou Sou... Ano hi yume mita no wa minna no egao Kimi no egao sa dakara waratte yo Sou... Ano hi onaji yume o egaitanda Kagayaku (hitomi wa) ashita o shinji teta Makenai (kokoro de) ashita o shinji teta Ima koko de deaeta kiseki Wasurenaide bokutachi no kisetsu |-| Kanji= さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない (こころで) 明日へ駈けて行こう 強い強い願い事が 僕たちを導いてくれた 次は絶対ゆずれないよ 残された時間を握りしめて ただの思い出　それだけじゃいやだよ 精一杯　力の限り走るんだ (Chance for me!　Chance for you!) さあ...夢を抱きしめたら上を向いて 君の世界が　大きく変わるよ さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない　(こころで)　明日へ駈けて行こう 熱い熱い期待のなかで 僕たちは喜びを歌おう 同じ想い感じてみてよ 限られた時間を楽しもうよ もう止められない　情熱の勝ちだね 悔やむより走り続けよう 不意に見た空　こんなにも青いよ 大丈夫　あきらめないで走るんだ (Dance with me! Dance with you!) そう...あの日夢見たのはみんなの笑顔 君の笑顔さ　だから笑ってよ そう...あの日おなじ夢を描いたんだ 輝く　(瞳は)　明日を信じてた (Hi! Hi!　最後まで駆け抜けるよ!) さあ...夢を抱きしめたら上を向いて 君の世界が　大きく変わるよ さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない　(こころで)　明日へ駈けて行こう そう...あの日夢見たのはみんなの笑顔 君の笑顔さ　だから笑ってよ そう...あの日おなじ夢を描いたんだ 輝く　(瞳は)　明日を信じてた 負けない　(こころで)　明日を信じてた いまここで出会えた奇跡 忘れないで　僕たちの季節 |-| Lời Việt= Nào... Bằng dũng khí, chúng ta sẽ biến ước mơ này thành hiện thực Nguyện ước to lớn này, hãy cùng chạy tới tương lai kia Sự cuồng nhiệt, thật mạnh mẽ trong lời nguyện ước của ta Sẽ luôn dẫn lối cho chúng ta Ta nhất định không từ bỏ những điều quý giá này Mã sẽ trân trọng mãi khoảng thời gian còn lại của chúng ta Tớ không muốn đó chỉ là những kỉ niệm đâu Nên hãy tiến lên bằng chính bản thân chúng ta (Chance for me! Chance for you!) Nào... Khi đã ôm chặt đươc giấc mơ này, hãy hướng về phía trước Thế giới này rồi sẽ dần thay đổi thôi Nào... Bằng dũng khí, chúng ta sẽ biến ước mơ này thành hiện thực Nguyện ước to lớn này, hãy cùng hướng tới ngày mai kia Với niềm đam mê đang cháy bừng trong ta Cùng cất tiếng ca trong niềm hạnh phúc ngập tràn Khi chúng ta có chung một cảm xúc Hãy tận hưởng khoảnh khắc còn lại này Tớ không còn có thể ngăn được niềm đam mê mãnh liệt này nữa Toứ sẽ tiếp tục tiến bước mà không hối tiếc Bầu trời dương như trong xanh hơn Không sao đâu; Đừng từ bỏ mà tiến về phía trước đi (Dance with me! Dance with you!) Phải rồi... Giấc mơ ngày ấy chúng ta thấy là nụ cười của mọi người Bởi nụ cười của của cậu cũng khiến mình thấy hạnh phúc Đúng vậy... Ngày ấy chúng ta đã vẽ nên cùng một giấc mơ (Những đôi mắt) sáng ngời luôn tin tưởng vào mai này (Hi! Hi!　hãy chạy tiếp cho đến giây phút cuối cùng!) Nào... Okhi cậu tiến về phía trước với ước mơ ấy trong vòng tay Thế giới của cậu sẽ thay đổi rất nhiều đấy Nào... Bằng lòng dũng cảm, chúng ta sẽ biến ước mơ này thành hiện thực Nguyện ước to lớn này, hãy cùng chạy tới tương lai kia Đúng rồi đó...Nụ cười của mọi người ngày đó tựa như trong giấc vậy Tớ mỉm cười bởi những nụ cười ấy Đúng đó... Ngày ấy chúng ta vẽ nên chung một giấc mơ (Những đôi mắt) sáng ngời luôn tin tưởng vào mai này (Con tim này) sẽ không bỏ cuộc, và luôn tin tưởng vào ngày mai Cuộc gặp gỡ này như một phép màu Nên là đừng bao giỡ lãng quên nhé, khoảnh khắc này của chúng ta Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Ngoài lề * Hình ảnh riêng lẽ của từng thành viên trong đoạn mở đầu video dựa theo ảnh cover ngoài bìa Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray season 1 (Ngoại trừ Vol. 7). * Không giống như tất cả các bài hát trong phiên bản tiếng Anh của Love Live! School idol festival được viết theo romanji, Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki có tên được dịch là It's our miraculous time (khoảng thời gian kì diệu của chúng ta. Gallery Cover= Full Cover: Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Full Cover.jpg|Full Cover |-|TV Edit= S2Ep01 00316.png S2Ep01 00317.png S2Ep01 00318.png S2Ep01 00319.png S2Ep01 00320.png S2Ep01 00321.png S2Ep01 00322.png S2Ep01 00323.png S2Ep01 00324.png S2Ep01 00325.png S2Ep01 00326.png S2Ep01 00327.png S2Ep01 00328.png S2Ep01 00329.png S2Ep01 00330.png S2Ep01 00331.png S2Ep01 00332.png S2Ep01 00333.png S2Ep01 00334.png S2Ep01 00335.png S2Ep01 00336.png S2Ep01 00337.png S2Ep01 00338.png S2Ep01 00339.png S2Ep01 00340.png S2Ep01 00341.png S2Ep01 00342.png S2Ep01 00343.png S2Ep01 00344.png S2Ep01 00345.png S2Ep01 00346.png S2Ep01 00347.png S2Ep01 00348.png S2Ep01 00349.png S2Ep01 00350.png S2Ep01 00351.png S2Ep01 00352.png S2Ep01 00353.png S2Ep01 00354.png References Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project